Pokéshipping 50 Themes Challenge
by KasumiSatoshi
Summary: A look into Ash and Misty's life using a challenge found on a Pokémon forum. Note: Stories are not chronological but are from the same timeline/universe. Rating is M only for chapters which may deal with sensitive subjects (sex [mentioned, not depicted] death, drug use, violence); most are K rated.
1. Story Info

I found a challenge of by Llybian Minamino: PokéShipping 50 Themes Challenge. Thought I'd give it a try. :) Here's the list for anyone who's interested, otherwise: happy reading! Just a note, most of these one-shots will be in the same timeline-universe, just at different points in time…

PokéShipping 50 Themes Challenge:

01-Spinning Wheels

02-Swimming Lessons

03-Waterfall

04-Handkerchief

05-Like a Family

06-A Change in Wardrobe

07-Conversation Ender

08-By the Beautiful Sea

09-In-Law Blues

10-Excuses, Excuses

11-Alphabet Challenges

12-Campfires

13-Shopping

14-Arguing

15-Final Kiss

16-With Me Always

17-Under the Staryu

18-Unexpected

19-The Mirage

20-Look at Me

21-A Badge is a Badge

22-Cycling Road

23-So Romantic

24-Taking Shelter

25-Jealousy Isn't Very Pretty

26-Autumn Festival

27-The Other Side

28-Bunk Bed

29-I Think We're Alone Now

30-Better Not Ask

31-Ruby of the Sea

32-Renovation

33-Misty's Tears

34-An Unfair Comparison

35-Metamorphosis

36-Not Very Gallant Behavior

37-Getting Obvious

38-Vacation

39-Research

40-Medicine

41-Arm in Arm

42-Can't Get Over You

43-The Friend Zone

44-Confusing Emotions

45-Like Little Kids

46-Dragged Along

47-Not My Type

48-Mystery

49-Angling

50-Grown Up


	2. Chapter 1: I Think We're Alone Now

PokéShipping 50 Themes Challenge #29-I Think We're Alone Now

Ash smiled as he looked outside. Both of the kids were playing outside with some of his and Misty's Pokémon. Heading for the stairs, Ash looked for his wife of ten years. Finding Misty in their room, the raven-haired man walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What are you doing, Ash?" Misty turned around and studied his face. Finding nothing but a mischievous smile, she quirked an eyebrow. "Surely not during the daytime?"

"Why not? The kids are outside playing with our Pokémon, and it would be a nice change of pace." Ash grinned as he planted a chaste kiss on her lips. "Besides, when was the last time we had a few hours during the day to ourselves?"

The orange-haired young woman shook her head and sighed. "You do make a good point, but you never know when Jordan or Sara will come running through the house looking for us."

"They'll be fine. You know that Togekiss and Pikachu won't let them get hurt, plus I did ask them to keep the kids outside for a few hours. They understand what I meant by it." Picking up his wife, Ash carried her over to their bed and gently placed her on it. Crawling onto the bed and laying next to her, the raven-haired man pulled Misty close and began to hold her.

Misty smiled as she snuggled into her husband. Who would've thought that the rash, irresponsible boy she fished out of the river when they were ten would've turned into quite the accomplished young man he was today. Back then anything to do with romance was "gross", but now it was acceptable, even wanted.

"Mommy! Jordan fell from the big tree and busted his lip. He's bleeding pretty badly." Saralynn burst into the bedroom. "He was riding Pidgeot and when he got off on the tree branch, he slipped."

Misty groaned and got out of Ash's embrace. "Did he put something over it and apply pressure to stop the bleeding?"

"Yeah, but I think he needs stiches." Both females went outside the room and downstairs to find Jordan.

Ash sighed. So much for thinking they could spend some time cuddling. Oh well, Brock was going to take them to Pewter this weekend. Three days alone with his wife sounded real good!


	3. Chapter 2: Handkerchief

PokéShipping 50 Themes Challenge #4-Handkerchief

Delia smiled to herself as she sorted her son's clothing. It was nice to have him home again, even if only for a few days. This time had been different, though. Neither of his traveling partners had come to the sleepy town. All the brown-haired woman could get was a few mumbled words along the lines of "stupid cruise" and "gym life sucks".

A colorful piece of fabric was hanging out of the left-hand pocket of the light jacket. Pulling it out, Delia realized it was a handkerchief. "Who could have…Oh!" The auburn-haired woman's smile became a grin. "It's Misty's, and she gave it to Ash to remember her by." Setting the colorful fabric to one side, Delia continued to sort the pile of clothing, humming a tune.

A month later, somewhere in western Hoenn…

Ash sighed as he stared up at the sky. One hand was under his head, the other in the front pocket of his pull-over sweater, holding onto a colorful piece of fabric.

"Pika-pi…chu pika pichu Pikachu-pi?" A yellow mouse with red cheeks suddenly blocked the raven-haired boy's vision.

"Yeah, I really miss her buddy."

"Pika chupi…"

Ash nodded. "Of course you do. She had been with us ever since the day I chose you to be my partner. Never had a day without her until she had to go home to Cerulean."

Cerulean City, Kanto…

Misty sighed as she locked up the entrance doors to the Gym. Punching in the code for the security alarm, the orange-haired girl walked towards the house part of the building.

"Toki-pri?" Togepi looked up at her 'mommy'. "Prii!" The little egg waved her arms and bounced up and down in one spot.

"Time for bed, Togepi." Scooping up the little Pokemon, Misty made her way to her room. "Maybe tomorrow he'll call. Wouldn't you like to see Pikachu again?"

"Tokii! Toki-ki!" Jumping onto the bed, Togepi climbed under the covers while Misty changed to an old t-shirt and soft shorts. The little egg popped out holding a plush toy Pikachu doll. "Toki-pri…To-ki prii Tokipri-pri?"

"Of course I do, Togepi. We've known each other since he started his journey and I fished him out of the river just north of Pallet Town." Climbing into bed, the orange-haired girl gently grabbed Togepi and turned the lamp off. "Night, Togepi. Sweet dreams."

Before falling asleep, Misty smiled at the thought of Ash possibly calling her. "I wonder if he still has the handkerchief I gave him. Does he even know what I meant by it? Hope so."


End file.
